


The Panther

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Disfigured women, Drabble, Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 20:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15915792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Drabble. Cecilia's shoulders slumped after she followed Captain Hook for hours. There were tears in her eyes while her feet ached. Cecilia winced. Inspired by the Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates episodes Professor Smee, Demise of Hook, etc.





	The Panther

I don't own Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

Cecilia's shoulders slumped after she followed Captain Hook for hours. There were tears in her eyes while her feet ached. Cecilia winced. She remembered Captain Hook always trying to capture Peter Pan. Always viewing Peter escaping. Her eyes settled on the hook.

Exhausted, Cecilia abandoned Captain Hook and decided to rest by a tree. Her eyes widened after a territorial panther appeared. She gasped.

Captain Hook ran to her. Frowning, he attacked the panther. 

The animal ran.

Captain Hook decided to return Cecilia to his ship before he ran errands. 

Cecilia fled.

A confused Captain Hook held a toy panther.

 

THE END


End file.
